


Pumpkins

by bells_n_roses



Series: Twilight experiments [6]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Pumpkin - Freeform, bella is the cool one rosalie is the perfect one, fall - Freeform, kiss, sorry to inflict this on you, whatever that means, yes another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bells_n_roses/pseuds/bells_n_roses
Summary: Bella and Rosalie look for the perfect pumpkin for Halloween, despite their differing views on exactly what that means.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Twilight experiments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956058
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Pumpkins

It took an hour to pick out the pumpkins, though it wasn't clear who was the most picky. Bella, for her part, wanted the weirdest pumpkin available, while Rosalie was looking for something so perfect it would make whatever Edward chose weep at its inferiority.

"I like that one," said Bella, pointing to a pumpkin so long it looked more like a courgette.

"If we get that one I'm breaking up with you."

"How about that one, then?" The next pumpkin was fatter at the base than the top, so it looked like a face with puffed out cheeks. "It looks like Edward when he's in a mood."

Rosalie laughed, her honey-gold eyes shining. "You know what, that almost tempts me."

"But...?"

"It's got to be show-stopping."

They wandered around the farm a little longer, Bella pointing out all the odd shaped ones, before Rosalie found the most perfect, most evenly round and deeply orange specimen. She picked it up with one hand, the stem somehow already severed, while Bella inspected it.

"That's, like, the vampire of pumpkins," she said.

"Indeed." Rosalie turned to Bella with a smug look on her face.

"But--and I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Rose--it's just not cool enough."

Rosalie raised her eyebrow. "Are you saying that vampires aren't 'cool'?"

"Yes. Entirely. I'm the cool one, you're the vampire one--that's why we work! And that perfect vampire-of-a-pumpkin is totally uncool." Bella gestured to a nearby pumpkin, which was shaped so weirdly it looked like it was melted. "That one, however, is uber-cool."

Rosalie smiled, her face softening. "We'll just have to get both, then."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course." Rosalie bent to pick up the other pumpkin. As she stood up, she swooped over to kiss Bella, her lips soft and cool against Bella's own warm mouth. "But only if you admit I'm 'the cool girlfriend'." 

Bella, whose face was now bright red and whose heart was trying to beat itself out of her chest, just stared at Rosalie for a moment, incapable of thought.

"Bella?" Rosalie prompted, and leaned in for another kiss.

When they broke apart, Bella had to struggle to find words. "Yeah, right, um--definitely cool," she said, "so cool." Bella threaded her hand through Rosalie's hair and pulled her closer. "Not as cool as me, though." 

Rosalie dropped the pumpkins to the ground and cupped Bella's face between her hands. She smiled into the kiss, all thoughts of showing off to Edward forgotten, and wrapped herself entirely around Bella. Bella, for her part, did not mind at all.

Later that day, when the pumpkins had been paid for and carved (into perfect and crazy shapes, respectively), the two sat down in the Cullen's garden, holding each other's hands. Bella had a cup of hot chocolate in her lap, and Rosalie's hair was arranged neatly beneath a red woolen hat. 

In front of them, brown and orange leaves swirled above the grass, rustling and folding over themselves in the wind. The trees groaned, the sky grew heavy and dark in the evening light. Somewhere, back in the house, Emmet let out a booming laugh.

"You know, I don't think I ever really looked forward to Halloween like this," said Bella. She laid her head down on Rosalie's shoulder, ready to rest. 

"No?"

"Nah--I always liked the summer more, and Renee didn't let me trick or treat as a kid. I like it more now, though." Bella glanced up at Rosalie, her eyes soft. "I like everything more now."

Rosalie looped an arm around Bella's shoulder, bringing her in close. They watched as the steam from Bella's hot chocolate curled up through the air in the same pattern as the leaves.

"Me too, Bella," Rosalie said, "me too. I like everything better when you're around."

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, here's another one shot. RIP my three main fics which have gone un-updated for two weeks and, like, six months respectively. I wrote most of this ages ago, actually, and I forgot about it until I had to look through my drafts for something else--figured I should post it today, since it's the end of spooky season.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. Please leave a comment if you liked this (or even if you didn't and have some feedback), and I hope you have a good day and keep safe :)


End file.
